


Elron & Undyne

by MinecraftFan11



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Female Chara (Undertale), Gen, Headcanon, Narrator Chara, Original Character Death(s), Prequel, Undyne Swearing, Waterfall (Undertale), eye loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinecraftFan11/pseuds/MinecraftFan11
Summary: Elron,the Yellow Human,removed one thing from Undyne...and this costed his Life.





	Elron & Undyne

Elron,the Boy that possesed the Justice SOUL,just finished reading the old glyphs that explained about the Ancient war of the Human kind,his kind,versus the Monster Kind.He fixed his Brown,Leathery Cowboy hat on his Head.

 

-"Hmm,Interesing...I just hope that Fish Lady don't get me now."-Elron commented to himself as he cleaned the gray Dust from his Striped Yellow shirt.

 

The Fish Lady herself was Undyne,the Captain of the Royal Guard.She has been relentlessly following him trough the Waterfall,with him barely surviving the Encounters.He always tried to think on shooting her Down,but he always thought it would be an Crime,an thing himself,an Righteous person,didn't approve.He just hoped that on this Brigde,Undyne wouldn't follow him.As he thinked on it,an Memory ringed about the first speech he heard from Undyne:

 

-"Who the hell is here?!You better not hide,because I,Undyne,will get you!"

 

Elron,already with an chill on his Spine by remembering the threatening tone on her voice,began to walk to the bridge.He tried to make his dark red shoes do the lowest noise possible,so Undyne couldn't find him.Sadly,he KNOWED it didn't work as an Spear was thrown right on his left side,barely missing him and making him jump so fearful that he Almost losed his Cowboy Hat.The Captain of the Royal Guard herself,with the Silver Armor and Red ponytail floating with the Wind was right behind him as he checked out.He fearfully pulled his Empty Gun as his Yellow SOUL appeared.The Gun trembled on his Hands as he looked with one Open eye to his predator.Then,Undyne,on an purely mocking Act,removed her Helmet,showing her Fish face with Yellow fangs,and Yellow eyes with Red eyebrows.

 

-"Come on Human,you won't fight me?!NGAAAH,and I was thinking Humans we're fighters!"-Undyne exclaimed,holding high one of her magical Spears on her left hand.

 

Elron feeled that he would Die right there if he couldn't do anything agains't her.He had to do something.He decided he WOULD do something,but would just hurt her to disable her temporally.Then he pulled the trigger of the Gun,and aimed.His Yellow SOUL glowed with power,which powered the Gun.

 

He then fired.

 

Elron's victory and triumph moments quickly transformed into regret ones as he heard an painful "GAAAH!!",and looked to Undyne.Like he planned,he didn't kill her,but he did an damage himself and Undyne wouldn't ever forget:Undyne's right eye was shooted down.

 

Undyne holded the former eye in her knees,grunting in pain...and in Rage,endless rage.Elron so badly wanted to forgive her,say he did it just because he was fearful for his life.But he was paralyzed in regret,guilt...so much that he couldn't move.Three minutes passed on this climate,those was so heavy that Elron couldn't process this Unmerciful action of his part on his mind...

 

Then,on an fit of rage,Undyne lifted up,roaring so loudly that all the Waterfall region could hear this War-like cry.Then,she looked hatefully to Elron with her now-single eye.Elron,while looking scaredly to Undyne's fury face,could see some bits of Dust falling from the Eye socket.

 

-"YOU LITTLE PUNK!!!YOU'LL F***ING PAY FOR THIS!!"-Undyne screamed to Elron,all her Rage gathered on this phrase.

 

Elron didn't lose any second:He runned,runned like he never did before both on the Underground and on the Surface,he runned to save his SOUL and his life.But he could hear Undyne's now-hate-powered "NGAAAAAAAH!!!!" as Spears flied from everywhere,trying to corner him.He escaped,but was hitted so many times.Sooner,he was near death...he tried to escape,but was almost dying.He then reached the Dead End of the bridge.There wans't escape.The furious Captain of the Royal Guard walked nearer while Elron turned back.Elron walked backwards,seeing Undyne fury.

 

-"Thinking you can Run,you Little Punk?"-Undyne said,more calmer than before,but still with an endless Rage aimed right at Elron.

 

Elron thinked while he walked Backwards to try to escape from Undyne:Why he didn't try to act on the start of the Bridge?He could have forgiven her and maybe they would make Peace...He could run away right after shooting Undyne's eye,and then he wouldn't be so hurt...He could just accept his End sooner on Undyne's hands...He could-

 

And then Elron felt he reached the End of the Bridge as his Left Foot touched the Air.Then,there was no Return:He falled from the Bridge with the Last Scream he would give on his Life.Undyne tauntingly laughed as she saw Elron fall down.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Elron had fallen down on an Bed of Golden Flowers,not different from the one he landed while entering on the Underground.But it didn't soft the Damages of his current state.He was barely able to stand on his Legs.He tried to walk to far from the Bed of Flowers,but his vision was blury.He finally gave up and fainted with his Face on the Ground,his Empty Gun and Cowboy Hat falling from him as he touched the Ground.

 

Elron had died.

 

His Yellow SOUL had left from his Body,and floated right up,where he had his Last stable Moments.Undyne saw it and smiled widely,holding it with her Hands.

 

-"At least...other SOUL for Asgore!Yes,I did it!...But...Gah,it still hurts."-Undyne sayed,reminding of her Lost eye.On it's Old Place,it was like an Hole on her Head.It stopped dripping Dust,so she wouldn't die with this.But still,the Pain wouldn't easily pass.

 

Undyne walked away with Elron SOUL,the Yellow SOUL of Justice,on her Hands.The SOUL,now,was going to be sealed alongside the Others...Now,only one SOUL remained for the Barrier to be Broken.After the Next Human comes,Monster kind would finally return to the Surface.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

Unknow to both Undyne and Elron,an Figure watched and witnessed not only this Step of Elron's short Journey,but the WHOLE Journey of Elron trough the Underground:The ghost of CHARA,the First human to ever fall into the Underground,whose death maked the Law of Kill any Human to fall onto the Underground to be installed.She watched Elron's death,floating not too near of the Bridge since she wans't anymore alive.

 

-"So,another SOUL was collected...Elron...is now Dead..."-Chara spoke to herself.Right after speaking,for an split second her Face growed into an Melty and Scary one.But it was so fast that no one Could notice this fact.Not if anyone could:Chara couldn't be witnessed by anyone unless if it was an Human with an Red SOUL,the SOUL she had before dying.Chara then continued before dissapearing:

 

-"I wonder if the Next Human,the one they say It will be Last they need,will manage to go trought the whole Underground...I hope at least they have an SOUL similar to the one I had...so I can guide them along.The others didn't possess the SOUL of Determination.Patience,Bravery,Integrity,Perseverance,Kindness...an Old Host of an SOUL of Determination can't propely communicate with those.Just like what happened with Justice...

 

Will the Next Human be the Final chooser of the Monster-kind's fate?Me,they...and HIM...have to wait to know."


End file.
